Warehouse 14
Throughout history, the Warehouse has not had a permanent location. It moves at the whim of The Regents, presumably by magic or supernatural forces, to the geographical location of whichever empire or power is controlling the world at that time. Because the United States has been the power center of the world for the last hundred years, the Warehouse has been located in North America. At various times in the past, the Warehouse has been located in England, Russia, Asia, Mesopotamia, Egypt, and Rome. One example of the Warehouse in the past would be the ancient Library of Alexandria. Warehouse 13 was built in 1898 and that its first warehouse burned down due to a lack of knowledge on how to "store stuff." While it may be true that an artifact or more may have caused the destruction of the first Warehouse 13, the 13th iteration of the Warehouse first appeared on American soil in 1914. In 2011, warehouse 13 went through a lot of upheaval, it survived, but barely. In 2035, due to a serious accident with an artifact, the entire world's industry and technology was set back nearly 30 years, because of this and some other issues, the Regents felt it was time to move the warehouse. The location chosen was Scotland. The Current Warehouse (14) The current version of the Warehouse, Warehouse 14, is located just outside Fort William, Scotland. Predjamski-castle4.jpg P1040388.jpg CaveCastle005.jpg CaveCastle004.jpg CaveCastle002.jpg CaveCastle001.jpg 2012-03-17 1440.png Warehouse Features The Warehouse is lit by a massive series of electrical "Shelby" light bulbs invented by Adolph Chaillet at the beginning of the 20th century. The Warehouse sports a zip-line system, which allows Warehouse agents quick access within the main storage area. Attached to this is a specialised sprinkler system. Artifacts in the Warehouse generate a certain amount of electricity and from time to time that electricity discharges itself inside the Warehouse. These discharges, while mostly harmless, can be seen shooting through the Warehouse in random locations. When excess negative energy occurs within the main storage area, "the Warehouse does bad things." The sprinkler system can be directed to the coordinates of the negative energy and flood the area with neutralizer. The Warehouse has a multi-tiered security system protecting it from outside attack and inside disturbance. Entrance to the warehouse is partially controlled by retinal scanners keyed to warehouse personnel. It also contains a computer-controlled alarm system. The security system can also be used by gatherers from inside in case of emergency within. A Computer System likely controls a great portion of the security system in the warehouse. The alarm system includes voice notification of security problems. The Remati Shackle, currently worn by the caretaker, was created by Genghis Khan as a last line of defense. When the Warehouse is threatened, the Shackle creales a large impenetrable force-field around the Warehouse until the danger passes. Warehouse Layout The Umbilicus is a cylindrical shaped corridor filled with explosives which can be detonated in the event of an emergency. This is the only main entrance to the main Warehouse. The Umbillcus is entered through the only door in the Warehouse's exterior, and leads to the supervisor's office. The Umbilicus controls entry to the rest of the Warehouse with a retinal scanning device. Alternative Entrances One entrance is a path in a stone cave some miles off from the main entrance. Finally there is a way to get in from the secret Regents quarters in Hong Kong. However, for this entrance, it needs to be opened from both sides and is in the main area of the Warehouse. Supervisor's Office The first area reached after the Umbilicus to the Warehouse is the Supervisor's office. This room houses the Warehouse's computer systems as well as the main power and the central alarm system used in cases of emergencies. Along the wall to the right and rear of the desk are two massive filing cabinets. The first wall of drawers resembles an old library card catalog. The second has yet to be identified. In one corner, a small kitchenette sits in an alcove and includes a refrigerator and coffee maker. Directly next to the kitchenette is a metal, circular staircase leading to an upper level. Warehouse Filing Room In addition to artifacts, the Warehouse contains a massive paper filing system housed in a separate room. The filing system contains details about each person who has ever worked for Warehouse 14. The paper system has yet to catch up with the advances in Warehouse technology. Personnel Quarters Archive Agents who have died or left the warehouse have their personal effects sealed in their quarters (effectively, their room at Leena's Bed and Breakfast) and kept in a massive electro-mechanical indexing system deep inside Warehouse 14. The means of removing, sealing, transporting, and storing the room is not fully explained. Once stored, a retired agent's quarters is given an index number which is attached to their personnel file in case of retrieval. If an agent's effects need to be retrieved for any reason, an access door can be used to reach a particular agent's sealed quarters, by entering the four-digit index code on a rotary dial, which then displays the number input on four 'Nixie' indicator lights. Artifact Storage A coordinate grid mapping system locates each artifact stored in the Warehouse, though no clear indication is given of the rhyme or reason for the organization of the grid itself. The grid system may be indicated by large, yellow circles on the floor of the main storage area that contain letters and numbers in them. The coordinate mapping system doesn't seem to be related to the actual organization of the artifacts, however. Artifacts appear to be placed in the Warehouse based on overall balance of energies and locations added to the Warehouse computer system after placement, rather than a grid location found first and the item placed there second. Despite careful placement, artifacts in the Warehouse frequently appear to move on their own9 (in theory towards anyone who is metaphysically predisposed). Regular screenings every decade ensure items remain where they are recorded to have been located last. Although Warehouse personnel can walk or ride through the Warehouse to retrieve or store artifacts, in emergencies they can strap into a harness and use a zip-line system to travel to specific Warehouse coordinates in a hurry. Due to the large number of artifacts, and the psychic turbulence each artifact generates, the aisles of the Warehouse occasionally generate 'static', which Artie assures is harmless. Despite this claim, he warns the agents to 'duck and cover' as soon at it appears. The static manifests careening orbs of ball-lightning that carom off the shelves and support columns of the Warehouse, seemingly without direction or purpose. Farnsworth Aisle This aisle is home to several of Philo Farnsworth's inventions, including some nuclear fusion devices and a 3D camera and holographic projector. There are also replacement parts for Farnsworth's. It appears that most of the nuclear fusion devices are on one side of the aisle. H.G. Wells Aisle This aisle is full of Wells-made artifacts, shipped across from Warehouse 12. Among the artifacts stored in the aisle is Wells' Time Machine, and her grapple gun. Canned Food Aisle This is the informal name. It houses bottles, boxes, and jars of food. It features "some lovely Red Herrings", as well as the original can of worms, and some sardines from the Shackleton South Pole expedition. Ovoid Quarantine This area is protected by a very tall, locked fence with barbed wire, and beyond that, a sheet that is likely laced with Neutralizer that can be unzipped for entrance. There is a sign that reads, "Quarantine Area, MAX FIVE MINS ZONE." Given the relative lack of security, it seems much less dangerous than the Dark Vault and judging from the warning sign only houses time-release activating artifacts. Primarily, the Ovoid Quarantine is used to catalog and mark artifacts for storage as they enter the warehouse. With the recent deactivation of Warehouse 2, the Ovoid Quarantine has been very busy with an overflow of artifacts. Madrid Section A location mentioned by Artie in Nevermore as a place to put the Edgar Alan Poe Artifacts. The section is a place that holds passive but easily spooked artifacts, among which are Poe's pen and notebook. Dark Vault The Dark Vault houses the most dangerous artifacts stored in the Warehouse. The vault's passcoded locks apparently failsafe to open, rather than lockdown mode, during an emergency evacuation situation. The Bronze Sector This sector houses the most dangerous criminals and preserves them for all eternity. It cannot be found in the Manual, because there can be no written record of it, as if someone found the Warehouse they could "debronze" the people who are imprisoned there. The people in The Bronze Sector aren't Hitlers or evil dictators, they were on there way to being them, but the Warehouse got to them first. The preserving of people to prevent their evils being loosed upon the world (while also avoiding their death, which would impose evil upon the preservationist's soul) was a process first explored in Mesopotamia around 1250 B.C. The original process was too heavy and unsuccessful to be used. Today, the process used by the Warehouse involves flash-freezing bodies using cryogenics and preserving them further by bronzing. The Escher Vault The Escher Vault is a massive, shifting, labyrinth found within the Warehouse, in which the personal effects of bronzed individuals are kept. The elements of this vault shift far too rapidly for any person to be able to navigate through it without some sort assistance, like the Impercetor Vest or a pair of specially-designed goggles. The Aisle of Noel The aisle where holiday-related artifacts are stored, Aisle 4392-102 is first shown in The Greatest Gift and features artifacts such as Philip Van Doren Stern's Upholstery Brush, perpetually spinning dreidels, a burning yule log and Rudolph's Nose. Neutralizer Processing Center This center is described better in chapter 197 of the Manual. It is what pumps the neutralizer through the Warehouse creating stability fields around and throughout the warehouse so the artifacts won't activate on their own. It may be the most important part of the Warehouse, because, without the constant stability field it creates, the entire Warehouse would be destroyed from the amount of energy the artifacts give off. It is similar to how nuclear rods are submerged in coolant to keep them from going critical. Ferret Kennel When the Wish Granting Kettle was first brought to the Warehouse, this artifact was implied to have been overly abused by the agents there causing numerous ferrets to run rampant in the Warehouse. It can be assumed this kennel was made to house these ferrets to stop them from being a nuisance in the Warehouse. Warehouse Library Stocked with first editions of everything that has ever been printed; Myka calls this library, "Amazing." Vetruvius Sector What this sector it is uncertain, it is likely supposed to be Vitruvius as in the famed Roman architect, engineer, and writer. Computer Lab A long disused portion of the Warehouse; it was workplace of Hugo Miller prior to his retirement. The Motorcycle aisle Filled with motorcycle artifacts. Category:Locations Category:Warehouse 14